


Ambush!

by fangirl530



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: After getting trapped in a magic shell for the majority of the day, all Varian wants to do when they arrive back at the castle is relax and focus on his new invention. But Angry and Catalina have other plans in mind for the alchemist…It's a lot less ominous than it sounds, promise. It takes place a while after where Day of the Animals left off.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 167





	Ambush!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I finally got it written out! Also, this is not a shipping story. Please do not treat it like one.

“Hey V,” Angry said, poking her head into the young alchemist’s room. “You still up?”

“Angry?” Varian stood from his seat on the bed, confusion filling his gaze. “Shouldn’t you be in your room with Catalina? Rapunzel wanted us to get into bed immediately since it’s so late. Not to mention the day we had,” he said, chuckling. Angry tilted her head, one eyebrow raised.

“So why aren’t you in bed?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Varian flushed under her gaze. 

“Uh, well I- I was just-” he smiled sheepishly. “Okay, you got me. But I wasn’t planning to stay up too long! Just long enough to write down a few notes on that lantern I made in the shell.” he smiled as he remembered it- he’d played around with the idea before, but tonight was the first time he’d put it into action.

“Yeah, sure,” Angry replied, stepping fully inside. She walked over to the bed to where Rudiger was sleeping, and Varian turned to follow the movement. 

“You know,” she said, scratching the raccoon behind the ears. “It was a shame you didn’t get to throw that cushion. While we were in the shell.” 

“Wh- a shame? I was going to throw it at you!” he said, his voice incredulous. “How is it bad that I didn’t throw it?” Angry shrugged. 

“I like pillow fights. I had them with Catalina in the orphanage when we were still there, and they were fun.” 

Varian looked at her oddly. “Is that why you came here? to tell me about your old pillow fights with Catalina?” his eyes widened, and he waved his hands back and forth. “Not that it isn’t interesting!” he said quickly. “It is, just… couldn’t it wait till morning?” 

Angry looked up at him, and Varian was startled to see a devious smirk on her face. 

“No, because this isn’t just a friendly chat. This…” she fixed her eyes over his shoulder, and her smirk grew wider. “...is an ambush!” At this, something whacked into Varian’s back with a thump and nearly knocked him off his feet. 

After regaining his balance, he spun around to see Catalina standing in his door. She was grinning smugly, another pillow in her hands and several more at her feet. She lifted her hands to throw the one she held, and Varian’s eyes widened. He ducked with a shriek, feeling the pillow whiz over his head. Angry grunted- the pillow must have hit her instead- then laughed. Varian quickly crawled away from her and under the bed, crouching near the foot end. 

Several whaps of pillows making contact sounded before they gradually slowed to a stop. 

“Varian,” Catalina said, sounding exasperated. “It’s not a pillow fight if you don’t fight back!” Footsteps came close to the bed, stopping on the right side. 

“What do we do?” he heard Angry whisper. 

“I don’t know,'' Catalina said back. Varian stopped listening- he needed a plan. He placed his chin on his hands, and saw it- a pillow was sitting less than a foot from his hiding place. He smiled. Perfect.

He crawled out from under the bed slowly, careful to make as little noise as possible. Once he was out, he reached for the pillow and pulled it to him. In one fell swoop, he jumped to his feet, raised the pillow, and threw it just in time for Angry and Catalina to look at him in surprise so it hit them head on. 

“Got you,” he crowed, laughing. Catalina smirked. 

“Oh, it’s on.” She used the pillow to hit Angry before rushing off, taking it with her. 

The next few minutes or so were a blur- pillows were flying everywhere, and the three of them ran around the room in an effort to collect them and avoid being hit at the same time. 

After a bit Angry and Catalina came at him at once, stalking toward him with evil smiles and pillows in hand. Before he could retreat, Catalina was hitting her sister with the pillow she held. She then rushed forward, barreling into him and knocking him to the ground. Varian laughed as she raised the pillow, putting his hands up above his head. 

“No, I give up!” he cried, a smile taking over his features. He stuck his hand out for her to shake. “Truce?” he asked.

“Truce,'' Catalina agreed, laughing as shaking his outstretched hand. She climbed off of him, but then sat down and laid her head on his stomach. Her eyes closed, and she smiled peacefully. 

Varian looked at her in surprise. “Catalina? What are you doing?” He got no response- she didn’t even stir. “Catalina?” he asked again, reaching forward to touch her shoulder.

“Shh,” Angry said, crouching next to him and grabbing his wrist. “She’s sleeping- you’re going to wake her.” 

“Wha- sleeping?!” Varian gaped at her in shock. “She couldn’t have possibly fallen asleep that fast!” Angry smirked. 

“She just did.” Releasing him, she grabbed a nearby pillow and sat on his left side. “Lift your head up,” she said. 

Confused, Varian did as instructed. Angry placed the pillow on the floor so half of it was under his head. 

“This was the best part of our pillow fights,” she explained, a tired smile lighting up her features. “The dog pile afterward. Before it was just Catalina and I, but this time we have you, V.” 

With that, she laid down next to him with her head on the other half of the pillow, hugging his arm to her. 

Varian stared at her, flabbergasted. “Whoa, hold on!” he protested. “Don’t I get a say in this?” 

“Hmmmm, nope,” Angry murmured, her eyes closing. “Sleep time.” 

Varian kept staring at her. “Angry?” he said. There was no response, vocally or visually. He looked between her and Catalina. “Guys? Hello?” Neither girl reacted to his voice, no movement, no hum of acknowledgement, nothing. 

Varian looked around desperately, his eyes landing on the sleeping form on his bed.

“Rudiger!” he whispered. The raccoon lifted his head, looking at him curiously. Varian continued, encouraged. “Go get Rapunzel, bud! Go find her and bring her here!” he whispered.

Rudiger got up slowly, yawned and stretched, then jumped down from the bed. He waddled over to Varian, placing a paw on his leg. 

Varian's eyes widened. “Nonono, Rudiger, don’t-!” his so called friend climbed onto his legs, curled up and fell right back asleep. Varian sighed. There went his last resort. 

Moving his free arm under his head, he closed his eyes. If he was going to be trapped here, he might as well get some rest. It had been a long day, and frankly, he was exhausted. his breathing slowed, and he fell asleep in just a few minutes.

Moments later, both Angry and Catalina opened their eyes and faced each other, smiling. This was what they had wanted.

“Good plan, Catalina,” Angry whispered.

“Hey, you thought of the pillow fight to wear him out,” Catalina replied. “It was a team effort.” she turned lightly onto her back and closed her eyes, smiling blissfully. “It’s been awhile since I had a pillow fight like that,” she whispered. 

“I know,” Angry whispered back. She sighed, becoming aware of how heavy her eyes were. “I’m beat, and it’s been a long day. Plus-” she glanced at Varian, smiling lightly. “We don’t want to wake V.”

“Agreed,” Catalina said softly. Soon, both girls were fast asleep- for real this time. 

Not even a minute after they did, Rapunzel was opening the door of the room and leaning inside.

“Varian?” she whispered. “Are you still up? I just want to know if you’ve seen-” she trailed off, seeing the three of them in the middle of the floor, and a smile spread across her lips.

Stepping inside, she got some extra blankets from the cupboards and went over to them. She lifted Rudiger off of Varian and set him to the side, whispering to him consolingly that it was only for a few moments. She then lifted Catalina's head so she could place one blanket over Varian and Angry.

While Rudiger resettled himself, she set Catalina's head down and placed the second blanket over her. 

Getting to her feet, she tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly. She glanced back once more, smiling to herself.

“Sleep tight, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed it! I really wanted to write some fluff for these guys (especially with all that's happened lately).


End file.
